Nakamas
by Chisheccid
Summary: Nakamas, amigos, casi hermanos... Que dificil tener que llamarte así cuando en realidad quiero ir más allá que eso, quisiera poder besarte, tocarte y hablarte al oido mientras te rogocijas en mis brazos..


**NAKAMAS**

**UN ONE SHOT DE ONE PIECE**

**POR MAFIS**

Siento la brisa que golpea suavemente mi rostro, el frío de la noche no es frío estando cerca de una isla tropical, un aroma del pasado me ataca piadosamente mientras arranca un suspiro de mi pecho provocado por los recuerdos.

Que dificil... Tener que llamarte hermano, amigo, compañero cuando en realidad quiero ir más allá que eso, quisiera poder besarte, tocarte y hablarte al oido mientras te rogocijas en mis brazos... Quiero amarte! Que dirán los demás al enterarse de que me he enamorado del capitán? Del Senchou, del hermano mayor aunque a veces no lo parezca... Aunque a veces me den ganas de cogerlo del cuello y extrangularlo sigue siendo el superior aunque nos trate como un igual, sigue siendo el capitán aunque para mi sea aquel delirante amor...

"Se mi nakama" Aquella frase que lo cambia todo pero... Exactamente cual es el significado? Ser hermanos, amigos, compañeros, vivir bajo un mismo techo, riendo, aventurándonos en el mar en busca de un sueño... Un sueño que gracias a el se está cumpliendo y todos nosotros vemos más cerca cuando salimos victoriosos de alguna batalla... Sin duda, la tripulación se vuelve maás fuerte con el pasar del tiempo pero del mismo modo tengo miedo... Miedo de perderlo en uno de sus arrebatos.

Tanto tiempo pensando que he perdido el hilo de mis propios pensamientos... Su risa ilumina mi alma, aquellas carcajadas que nos dedica al hacer alguna gracia... Luffy... No quisiera seguir pensando así que doy vuelta y me decido en dirigirme a mi camarote pero me encuentro de frente con el y el suelta su sombrero quedándose estupefacto... Al igual que yo.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**5 minutos antes**

No he logrado conciliar el sueño, algo me tiene inquieto... Apenas hace algunos días que tenemos un nuevo nakama en la tripulación pero... Que significa verdaderamente la palabra en si? Hermanos, amigos, compañeros, incluso me atrevería a decir que casi hermanos... Una palabra que forma lazos fuertes y recorre a través del tiempo y del espacio "Siempre seremos nakama"... Vivi, Coby... A pesar de las distancias aún los recuerdo... Laboom, la fortaleza de una promesa que a pesar de ya ser mas de 5 décadas aquella ballena sigue esperando a su querido amigo...

Ahora que lo pienso... Zoro, Robin, Franky, Chopper, Usopp, Sanji, Brook y... Nami, los protegería a toda costa ya que ellos forman parte de mi y de alguna u otra forma sus sueños se han convertido en mios y los mios en los suyos... Aquí estamos juntos, siempre juntos... Pero siento que algo no anda bien.

Si recuerdo las diversas historias que hemos vivido juntos, la que mas destaca en mi cabeza es cuando me encontré en Arlong Park... Por que? No entiendo nada, no se nada y lo peor de todo es que puedo ser yo mismo con todos pero hay una persona en especial que me incomoda pero de alguna forma me gusta aquella incomodidad...

No quiero seguir pensando, me levanto de mi hamaca y me dirigo a la cocina para buscar algo de picar, tal vez Sanji haya hecho comida de mas... En cubierta veo una silueta, según sus formas diría que es Robin o Nami la que piensa... Me atrevo a seguir corriendo el riesgo de encontrarme con la persona que en este momento menos quiero encontrar pero aún así, no llegué tan lejos haciéndome para atrás...

Ahora la distingo, Nami mira al horizonte profundamente y decido dar la vuelta pero sus reacciones se adelantan a las mías provocando que mi sombrero caiga...

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Los dos chicos se miran atentamente

-Luffy tu que ha... -Su voz se interrumpe

-Nami yo...

No hay palabras para decir en el momento, los dos con la guardia baja y los sentimientos develados en aquella noche mágica, un rubor sube por las mejillas de Nami haciendo entender al capitán que en quien estaba pensando era justamente en el.

-Nami, no llegué tan lejos dando la vuelta y volviendo sobre mis pasos

-Y yo no dejaría que retrocedieses

Un beso lo sella todo, un profundo abrazo para luego decirse algo en el oído

-Por fin se que significa ser nakamas... Apoyarse el uno al otro sin engaños, tus amigos más amados, aquellos son nakamas... Nami, eres mi nakama y eso no lo cambio por nada... Puedo amarte así y no habría nada de malo ya que al fin y al cabo estamos siempre juntos... Verdad?


End file.
